marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 509
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** Artie's * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * All the trauma caused to the Fantastic Four by Doctor Doom occurred in - and . That story ended with Doom being trapped in Hell. The Fantastic Four then tried to liberate Latveria from - which led to the death of the Thing. Reed's scarred face is eventually healed and Ben resurrected in . * Sue mentions how Ben and Alicia Masters have not been a couple for a long time. Their relationship has been incredibly complicated: ** They first began dating back in and dated for approximately six years per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. ** While the Thing was participating in the Secret Wars, Alicia was kidnapped and replaced by the Skrull known as Lyja took her place, as revealed in revealed. This happened circa . ** When Lyja took Alicia's place in , and later married Johnny in , Ben eventually got over it and began pursing a relationship with Ms. Marvel, who had joined the ranks in . After Sharon was mutated into a she-thing in they eventually fell in love with each other in . ** Their relationship became strained when Ben was restored to human form in leading to Sharon seeking a cure from Doctor Doom in . Ironically, Ben mutated himself into the Thing again to try and put them on even ground. Sharon suddenly disappeared following the events of . ** Not long after that, Ben exposed Lyja in and the Fantastic Four rescued her in . Alicia still believed that she and Ben were still in a relationship, and he did not mention Sharon until she resurfaced and approached Alicia herself in . ** Ben couldn't make up his mind over who he wanted to be with, prompting Alicia to eventually leave him in . ** At the time of this story, per the Sliding Timescale, Ben and Alicia broke up roughly three years prior. * Reed has recreated the device that Doctor Doom used years ago to try and contact his mother's soul in the after life when he was still in university. This was first depicted in . Some facts about the things Reed states: ** Victor's mother was murdered by the soldiers of Vladimir Fortunov the former ruler of Latveria, as first explained in . and explain that she was put to death due to her use of witchcraft accidentally killing the population of a small village. ** Reed states that Victor's mother's soul was found in Hell. This was first referenced in . ** Reed states that Doctor Doom probably didn't start searching for his mother's soul in Hell, supposing that everyone would believe their mother would be in Heaven. However shows that Doom actually did go looking for his mother's soul in Hell. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}